


Ereri Week Day 4

by NotHanji



Series: Ereri week 2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, Established Relationship, M/M, Summer Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotHanji/pseuds/NotHanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of day 3. Eren goes to the summer festival with his friends, Levi and Levi's friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ereri Week Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is in Japan. The idea is that Eren's town is a small town near the sea and surrounded by nature. Oh gosh brain, no, not the one from Higurashi, nobody dies here.

Tonight was Eren and Mikasa’s small hometown summer festival.  The streets were filled with people and the closest they got to the temples, the noisier and merrier the crowd became. Mikasa was dressed in a simple white and pink striped Yukata with a pink grue on the side. Her hair was kept up with ornamental hair chopsticks that matched her clothing. She looked gorgeous to say the least. Eren on the other hand was dressed casually with his green short sleeve shirt and light brown shorts that stopped right above his knees. He did think about putting Yukata as well but he had no patience to pull the attire out of the attic where his mother kept it. 

“Hurry Eren,” Mikasa called “They’re already at the meeting place.”

They were his and Mikasa’s childhood friends, Armin (him and Armin are practically brothers since they knew each other when they were still babies), Jean, Connie, Sasha and Marco, their classmates since elementary. They were all natives of this little town, except for Jean, who came from a big city when he was 7. They met every year like this for the summer festival since Eren could remember. 

But this year was a little different from the others since he also invited Levi and his roommates to join them for the festival. 

Eren said a quick greetings to his friends and made a straight line to Levi upon seeing him. 

“There they go again, love birds.” Sasha commented while making a disgusted face.

“Try to not get caught in the act this time, go to a hotel today. ‘kay?” Hanji teased with a wink.

“Wait what?” Mikasa and Armin exclaimed in shock. Eren didn’t tell them what had happened the night before. 

“H-how about just going and enjoying ourselves? The festival has already begun!” He didn’t want to explain what had happened in front of everybody, but he already knew that he would have to text Mikasa and Armin about this sooner or later. He just wished Hanji hadn’t commented about it altogether. The culprit for his distress seemed to have the time of their life along with Nanaba and Mike. Erwin on the other hand looked like he could care less, but he really was just being polite. 

 

At first, they proceeded around the various stalls in group but they slowly separated after a while leaving Eren and Levi by themselves. 

“Today is cooler than yesterday.” Eren commented.

“Yeah. But the stars are as bright as ever.”

“That’s why I like this town. The tall buildings are far enough that the sky can always be seen. It’s calming.”

Levi smiled at that and lovingly looked at Eren. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and dragged him a little further from the temple into the forest. 

“Not again Levi.” Eren laughed.

“Idiot, I just can’t stand people around anymore. Plus… we can’t really be together in front of all these people.” 

Levi dragged him deeper into the forest until they reached the river that cut through the forest and ended in the sea a little further down. The sound of the stream coupled with the song of cicadas and the rustle of the tree leafs through the winds was all they could hear. They sat on one of the rocks near the riverstream, leaning unto each other and just basking unto the presence of their loved one. 

This was what they liked to do the most, just be with the other. They didn’t need fancy dinners (although it was nice sometimes) or even many words (Levi was not a big talker anyway), they didn’t like to say “I love you” very often as they liked to show their love more through actions than through words so that hearing it when it was spoken was always a special moment, all they wanted was the other. No less, no more. 

“I’m happy you were able to come to the restaurant today.” Eren talked softly, almost whispering, like if they were sharing a secret that nobody knew. He didn’t want to break the atmosphere around them.

“I promised you I will be there. And this time, I was there on time.” Levi answered in the same tone.

“Yeah. Annie tried to get rid of you though since you wouldn’t go until I finished my shift,” he chuckled. 

Then they returned in the silence again. 

They could hear the sound of fireworks in the distance (the river was quite far from the temple), but they didn’t move. Fireworks happened every year, and even though this was the last year they were to fire them, both Levi and Eren were to content at the moment to care for that. The sound calmed after a while and everything fell into the silence of nature again. 

“The stars are so nice. I wish I could catch one.” Eren picked the discussion up.

“You’ll burn yourself up, stupid. Those are balls of fire.” 

“No, look Levi. I caught one.”

Eren turned around to face Levi, his hand clasped together in front of him. And slowly, very slowly, he opened his hands to let a firefly be free. The firefly timidly flew away from Eren’s hand to light the boy’s face. 

“A firefly.” Levi whispered. 

He looked around to see if there were more, and…

“Eren… look,” he said, nudging his lover so as to catch his attention. 

Around them were a curtain of little flying lights; they were everywhere, near the river bent, in the tree leafs, hiding behind flowers, in Eren’s hair. Levi smiled and brushed the little bug away from Eren. 

“We’re surrounded by stars,” Eren said rapt with wonder. “But the brighter star I see is,”

“Eren, no.” Levi cut him.

“You,” but Eren finished anyway, then laughed.

Levi felt a bubble of laughter bud in his stomach as well, and it didn’t take long before the two of them were laughing, still quietly so as to not disturb the mood around them. After calming down, the two of them sat back on the rock, still in marvel for the beautiful spectacle nature offered them.

“You’re also my brightest star Eren.” Levi said ever so quietly and turned to his golden skin mermaid. He lovingly smiled at Eren and brought his hand up to caress the other’s cheek before kissing him softly. The kiss they shared that night was not rushed, not heated, but it was slow, sweet, almost innocent and carried all the uncontainable feeling they have for each other. 


End file.
